


G is for Getaways and Gifts

by EmmettM2025



Series: The Alphabet [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anxiety, Birthdays, Blow Jobs, Communication, Fluff, Gifts, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Panic, Smut, mental health
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:48:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22263637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmettM2025/pseuds/EmmettM2025
Summary: Tony panics about what to get Steve and Bucky for their birthdays, but things work out just fine for the trio.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: The Alphabet [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1188592
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	G is for Getaways and Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> G is for Giant also because this is the biggest letter post to-date! I am super sorry for being gone so long, I wanted to make sure that I survived my first semester of college. Since I am here now though, that means no more excuses. I plan on writing a lot this year, I am hoping to finish the alphabet before July so fingers-crossed and hold on people. Thank you for your patience. Thank you to @yasminakohl for editing for me and sharing some deep wisdom with me at 2 AM. I am open to all constructive criticism in the comments! Enjoy!

So here is the thing, I am not good at gift-giving. Either I buy a horrible gift and the receiver is disappointed, or I just hand them money and they buy themselves something with it instead. There is no middle ground for me.. 

It is not necessarily the fact that I am bad at gift-giving actually, let me try to be more concise. I am  _ scared _ to give the wrong gift, and this holds me back. Each situation is different of course, and I can read the room more often than not, but giving gifts gives me terrible anxiety due to past trauma. Howard was not a grateful person, and would spit at me when I tried to give him gifts for his birthday, but if I gave him nothing he would not talk to me for weeks on end. It was a really horrible situation to be trapped in and I am still struggling with it today, thank you very much old man.

My therapist thinks that no matter what gifts I give my boys, they will be ecstatic, but I am not so sure. Steve is a drama queen, and Bucky is just plain picky with what he keeps. I could give Steve something he hates and then he would have to put up with it just because it came from me, and Bucky would have to flinch every time he saw something in his room that did not have a reason for being there. 

In short, I am not good at gift-giving, my therapist was no help, and February is almost over which means that Bucky’s birthday fast approaches. 

Which leads me to the current task, finding Natasha and Pepper and begging them to help me, otherwise I am completely fucked. Hey, that’s a thought. 

“J, are Nat and Pep still in the gym?” I question, already walking in that direction. 

Nat and Pep have really grown on each other. They spend a lot of time together and they do a lot of different activities together too. It is a little freaky, but I will let it slide because I only want the best for them. 

“Yes they are, sir,” J replies. He sounds amused, almost like he is privy to my panic and it makes me slightly uncomfortable. 

I walk to the gym, trying to work through how I am going to ask for help. They are exiting the gym when I walk up and I hurry up in order to meet them. 

“Hey Pep, Nat, lights of my life. I could really use some help with something!” I plead. 

“Tony, we are kind of busy,” Pep responds. 

“Yeah,” Nat agrees. She studies me for a second before continuing. “Whatever you get him, he will love Antoshka, do not fret.” 

Then they walk away and I am left to wonder about my predicament. 

* * *

There I sit three hours later, twiddling a screwdriver between my fingers and panicking in my workshop all alone when words from my therapist ring in my head. 

“If you stress too much it will cause an anxiety attack, and panic is most definitely not on Bucky’s wishlist. If you begin to worry too much, just be upfront with them and work it out together.” 

At that moment I know what I have to do and I spring into action, and not a moment too soon because I am definitely panicking. Bucky would not want me to cause myself mental anguish for his birthday, this makes sense, so I guess talking to them about it is an acceptable solution. 

“J, where are my boys?” I ask impatiently.

“They are on the roof together sir,” he replies. 

I smile and head for the elevator. Sometimes the boys like to sit on the roof and look out over the city at night, just to see how the city has grown and flourished since their time. It is sad but also life-affirming because they are still here to see it. 

Elevator doors open and I head for them immediately, excited to have this talk and to lay out everything because honesty is the most important part of our relationship and I want to keep that going. 

“Hey guys, are you busy?” I ask on my approach. 

“Never too busy for you doll, what’s up?” Bucky replies from the right side, making grabby hands at me so I will sit in his lap. 

I sit on the ground in between them instead so that I can also look out over the city, the sight really is astounding. I smile at Bucky’s pout and kiss him before kissing Steve and then looking straight at the city skyline. 

“I have something to tell you two,” I say. I would not say that I am confident in sharing my anxieties, it is a difficult thing to do, but we have built our relationship on honesty and I know it is important to share my feelings rather than hide them. I know that I will receive no judgement here. 

“Sure T, what’s up?” Steve asks from my left. 

“So,” I begin slowly. “Howard was never really good at receiving gifts that were not extremely expensive and something he did not already have, and I was only a child so my gifts were always handmade. He would scream and break them in front of my eyes before telling me to get out. It happened every year, so one year I didn’t give him anything for his birthday and he didn’t talk to me for weeks. Eventually, I made him a stupid little robot gift and he broke it when I gave it to him. The first words out of his mouth to me for weeks were: “This is the shittiest robot I have ever seen, get out of my sight!” The robot hit the door and shattered behind me.” 

I pause to take a shaky breath and to wipe away tears that I should not let fall, the old man doesn’t deserve them, but my therapist has really ragged on me about dealing with my emotions instead of burying them so I wipe them on my sleeve but I don’t fight them. 

“Because of this, I have become extremely anxious about gift-giving and I am always scared about giving a gift even if I know it is amazing. I have been really stressing over what to get you two for the last month and it’s really wearing me down so I was hoping we could just talk about it and figure everything out now so that I won’t be left wondering and trying to figure it out by myself.” 

“Oh doll,” Bucky whispers before yanking me into a really tight hug. “Of course we can talk about it!” 

Steve rubs my back from behind and I look at the stars over Bucky’s shoulder, an overwhelming thankful feeling washes over me. How did I get so lucky?

After the cuddling and the high emotions subside, we sit back to look at the stars and we discuss the thing that has been stressing me out for the last few weeks. 

“I actually have a few requests for my birthday,” Bucky starts shyly. 

We look at him expectantly. 

“First off, I want to spend an entire weekend with you two at the cabin.” He starts. My eyes light up. 

“That’s an amazing idea, Buck!” Steve agrees. “Why don’t we do a weekend for each of our birthdays?” 

“I agree with that,” I reply. Bucky nods as well.

“Aside from that, Stevie could you try to replicate that one soup Ma always used to make?” 

Steve nods a confirmation, smiling pleasantly. 

“And T, I want you to help me make a robot. I don’t want you to make it, I want you to teach me how to make it so that Dum-E, U, and Butterfingers can have a new sibling,” Bucky smiles a brilliant smile and my heart melts. 

This man is making an effort to add to the family, even if it is a little unorthodox and my eyes water with happy tears for a split second. 

“I know what I want for my birthday also,” Steve jumps in excitedly. We turn to him and he shoots us a breathtaking smile. “I want you two to let me paint and draw you however many times I want during our weekend together for my birthday, no matter how long you have to stay in that position and what I want you to do for it.” 

I notice a twinkle in his eye, but I don’t comment on it. They turn to me earnestly, and I am shocked to remember that it is my turn to think of something. 

“Hmmm, can I think about it and let you two know?” I ask quietly. They both nod respectfully and I shoot them a shy smile. “Do you guys wanna go lay down and cuddle with me?” 

Bucky makes it to his feet first, but Steve is the one to grab me. Sometimes they can be cavemen, that is for sure. 

* * *

“Stevie that smells amazing, just like how Ma’s used to smell,” I hear from the kitchen. Bucky has really been all over us tonight, truly relentless, and I love it. 

“Thanks,” Steve replies. “I have been working on the spices and such for a long time and I think I’ve finally got it but you’ll be the judge of that.” 

I smile at the sound of my boys. I hear them kiss and then Bucky is walking towards me with a drink in his hand. His sweatpants hang low on his hips, and he’s shirtless. My mouth waters at how attractive he is, but I still haven’t fully recovered from this morning and I have to be ready for the wild night that they have planned. 

“How’s she doing T?” Bucky asks curiously, sitting down behind me to look over my shoulder while holding me. 

I smile at his reach for contact and lean back into him. “She’ll be fully charged and ready to activate after dinner, but I have double-checked your work just to make sure there isn’t anything you need to fix and we should be golden. They boys will be so excited when we bring her into the shop for the first time.” 

I hear dishes being set onto the kitchen table and drag myself to my feet to help, giving Bucky a peck on my way. Walking into the kitchen is like a blast of tantalizing smells. The whole cabin smells really good, but the kitchen is the strongest. 

“Wow Steve, this smells really good,” I compliment. 

He blushes and ducks his head shyly, but I just peck him on the cheek as I walk by to grab the cups and the drinks. 

“Come on Buck, dinnertime,” Steve says. I hear Bucky move, something he only does for our comfort, and then he’s gliding into the kitchen enthusiastically. 

We sit down to eat and the domestic scene warms me to my very core. I love these men and I want to be with them forever. Making small talk throughout the entire meal, we discuss a large number of random topics and devour the food at an ungodly pace because the food is just amazing. 

After the meal is over, I stand up to do the dishes and I glare at him. He made the meal so I will clean it up. He just shrugs and sits back down, knowing I will not let him help. It doesn’t much matter anyway because then Bucky climbs into Steve’s lap to give him a proper thank you. Needless to say, those insatiable animals provided entertainment for me as I took care of the dishes. 

When I finish though, it is time to move onto Bucky’s next gift, so Bucky climbs off of Steve’s lap. They’re both panting and I could tell they both had to adjust before moving even without watching them do it. 

I turn and head into the living room where Bucky’s second gift sits and waits. 

Bucky’s request for a birthday present from me was for me to walk him through creating an AI and a robot, much like Dum-E, U, and Butterfingers so that he could add to my little family himself. The catch was that I was not allowed to work on it at all, I just had to walk him through it. There were a lot of times were I just wanted to help but it feels even better knowing that we have made it to the end and the end result is directly from Bucky’s hands. 

I understand why he wants this of all things of course because it is entirely his creation, and he  _ created _ it instead of destroying it. Learning that your hands are capable of creation is a very powerful thing. 

His creation is two feet tall, mounted onto four wheels, and has two claws with three pinschers. He has consistently referred to it with female pronouns so it seems that he is giving the AI a female name and voice. He refuses to give us the name until we activate the AI and the bot so Steve and I have no clue what its name is. 

I take a moment to absorb what is happening. Steve is shirtless and wearing a pair of thin sweatpants, his hair is messy and his lips are swollen from his makeout session with Bucky. Leaning against him on the couch, I am pressed into his side comfortably. I’m wearing only sweats, a black tank top, and some fuzzy socks, and I am still just as much a mess now as I was from our rounds before breakfast but I am not trying to impress anyone so it doesn’t much matter. 

Bucky is standing over his creation, staring at it with something like wonder in his eyes. I can tell that he is excited to turn her on, but also scared that there is something wrong with his work. J and I have quadruple-checked her and she should work beautifully but I understand that small seed of doubt in his mind. I have had that same seed many times, but there is only one way to get over it. 

I watch, almost in slow-motion, as he leans down and presses the activation switch and kneeling in front of her. 

The bot gives a high-pitched beep, and comes to life. Bucky lights up with excitement, almost to the point of tears, and introduces himself to the robot. The robot lets go of a couple of chirps in an oddly specific rhythm and Bucky smiles. 

He turns to us shyly, “her name is Becca.” 

Then he turns back to her and proceeds to interact with her happily. 

Steve lets out a small ‘oh’ and I look over to see a soft smile on his face and tears in his eyes. He looks at me and explains that Bucky’s sister was Rebecca. 

“Oh,” I breathe out, turning to look at Bucky. I see no sadness on his face, only excitement and happiness. I am happy to be able to give him that. 

Pushing off the couch, I crawl over to introduce myself to Rebecca, kissing Bucky on the forehead on my way. This man really knows how to be amazing. 

* * *

“Anthony Edward Stark, you better be packed and ready to go mister!” Pepper yells, storming into the workshop, Steve and Bucky hot on her heels. 

I hurry to search my memory for anything I need to be packed for and my mind comes up blank. Giving them a confused look, I tell J to shut the workshop down and I follow them out. 

“Not that I am opposed to a trip, but where are we going?” I ask, confused. 

Pepper just keeps walking, shaking her head exasperatedly, but Bucky and Steve stop to stare at me with amused stares. 

“Doll, we’re going to the cabin for the weekend, your birthday is next week.” Bucky replies before turning and leading Steve away from me. 

“It’s May?!” I yell, hurrying to follow them to the garage. 

“Yes T,” Steve explains patiently. “Almost June actually. Pep packed your bags and cleared your schedule already, and I am driving.” 

We are in the car and driving before I remember something important. 

“I never told you two what I wanted for my birthday though,” I say, distressed. 

“Don’t worry about it doll, you will love your gift.” 

* * *

Steve and Bucky had some food delivered from the Italian place in town, and we binge-watched the entire Hobbit series. It was easy and romantic, and I loved it. 

“Thanks for the movies and the food guys, you really know me,” I reply shyly. 

“Oh no problem doll, but that wasn’t your gift.” 

Bucky shoots me a smirk before following Steve in the direction of the workshop. 

“Come on, T,” Steve yells over his shoulder. I scramble to follow them before they leave me behind. 

We stop outside the workshop doors and they blindfold me without explanation. I am guided into the workshop blindly, and I am nervous as hell. I didn’t give them any ideas which means that they thought of this gift solely by themselves. 

“Jarvis helped us with this, but we really worked hard to keep this a surprise from you,” Steve explains while they guide me to a specific spot. 

“Ready?” Bucky asks excitedly. 

I nod warily and the blindfold comes off. It takes a minute for my eyes to adjust but when they do, I am extremely shocked. 

The first thing my eyes see is my most recent Iron Man armor standing ostentatiously in the middle of the room. Then I notice the two suits standing on either side of it. The one on the right side is painted red, white, and blue in a way that is very similar to the iron patriot suit. On the left side is an entirely black suit with gold and blood red accent colors here and there, and a missing left arm. 

I look to my significant others to see them wearing shit-eating grins. 

“We had Jarvis render these suits based off of some of your past work with spare parts. They won’t serve us well in a fight, but they’ll let us go for a flight with you and that is what we wanted.” Steve explains. 

“We haven’t worn them or anything yet though so first you get the pleasant experience of explaining to us how to fly the damn things,” Bucky laughs. 

Tearing up a little, I nod excitedly. 

“It is very difficult you know, takes a lot of muscle,” I joke. 

“I think we’re ready for you to whip us into shape though T, we’ll follow your lead,” Steve smiles sweetly. 

The flight was anything but smooth, they were both unsteady and very wobbly but when we landed on the beach and we were all still in one piece, I chalked the experience down to be the best flight I have ever had in my suit.

* * *

We made it all the way to the cabin before Steve set us up for his first drawing. It was fairly simple, he wanted a sketch of Buck and I leaning against each other on the couch, chatting and laughing together. 

We were allowed a little movement and to chat freely so that Steve could capture the movement and the laughter straight from the source. 

The next one, though a tease, was also fairly simple. He wanted to sketch us while we were shirtless and making out. Bucky is a wicked kisser though so I practically melted. If this is only the second drawing, I can not imagine what fifth or sixth one will be.

Thankfully, he gave us a chance to take an hour or two of a break before he made the request for a sketch of me warming Bucky’s cock. Of course the little shit had to wait until I was drinking coffee before asking and I ended up choking on the drink instead of swallowing like a normal person. 

This pose wasn’t too bad either, maybe a little more staged to Steve’s preferences and very attractive still but manageable for me. 

He laid us out on the bed, Bucky leaning against the pillows with his arm thrown behind his head, eyes locked on me, and not a single cloth covering him anywhere. I was also naked, but slightly covered up to the ass by a sheer sheet that was on the bed and I had to adjust every few minutes because my mouth would not stop watering and I had to tease Bucky some of course. 

The heat was increasing though and as soon as Steve said that he was finished I began to suck Bucky in earnest. It did not take long for him to blow his load. 

I could see Steve smirking wickedly behind his paper when I turned to look at him after swallowing. That little shit is planning something and I can’t tell who is going to be the victim next but something tells me he is going to be doing this all weekend. He looks like he’s having the time of his life though so I won’t be stopping him any time soon. 

He didn’t strike next until after dinner when we were all sitting by the fire, relaxing. 

“Can I draw you two together?” He started off innocently. 

“Yeah sure, how?” Bucky replies suspiciously. 

“I want Tony to hold you down and finger you through a couple of orgasms,” he replies innocently. 

Bucky turns bright red and gives a squeak of excitement before heading to the bathroom to ‘get ready’ while Steve and I set up in the bedroom. 

“Do you want me to hold Bucky on his back? Or bend him over with his hands behind his back and finger him that way? That would be a super cool profile shot,” I admit. 

He smiles, “both.” 

With a nod, I strip and pull the sheets off the bed, laying down a towel to protect the mattress. Bucky walks out of the bathroom naked, half-hard and smiling cheekily. 

“Ready when you are, doll.” 

He climbs up onto the bed and flops down onto his back, placing his arms above his head. 

I lube up my right hand, hike his right thigh up with my leg, and grab his wrists with my left hand. It’s a little difficult to get deep at this angle but I can still hit Buck’s prostate at this angle and that’s really all that I need to make him fall apart. 

He exhales heavily at the position and drops his head down onto the pillow restlessly. 

“Take your time Stevie,” I smirk. He smirks back and begins to draw. 

I swirl my finger around Buck’s entrance a few times before shallowly dipping in and then pulling back out. I repeat the process a couple times until Buck huffs and yells at me to stop teasing. 

Only after he yells in frustration do I continue, plunging my finger as deep as I can. He throws his head back and lets out a moan of surprise and pleasure. 

From there, I begin my lengthy assault on Buck’s senses. I nibble on the sensitive part of his neck as I rub his prostate with relentless pressure and I apply pressure with my thumb to the skin behind his balls. 

He howls and thrashes repeatedly but not once does he safeword or throw me off. Watching him fall apart is tantalizing and I can understand why Steve asked to see this and to capture this moment. 

After two orgasms, Steve gives me the okay to take a second to rearrange Buck to a different position and to give him some water. 

He’s practically melted, his eyes are a little hazy and he has the uncontrollable shakes but he seems happy and that is all that I can expect after two orgasms without a break. 

I encourage him to drink and eat before rolling onto his knees. In the meantime, Steve is shifting his chair so that he can capture the sideview for the next sketch. 

Steve gets a couple of sketches in before he caves and joins us for a little fun. 

* * *

My therapist is very pleased with herself when I mention that each of our birthdays was a success, and I don’t tell her everything, but she seemed very happy with what I did tell her. 

I am glad that I have found myself in a relationship based on honesty, communication and trust, and I would never have our relationship any other way. 

**Author's Note:**

> So how was it? Let me know what you thought in the comments! 
> 
> I am always open to chat, feel free to message me on tumblr or discord, @music-culture-mythology, or just leave a comment! Let's have a conversation.


End file.
